miraculousladybuglovefandomcom-20200214-history
Help:New Users Guide
New Users Guide Welcome to the . We currently have edits on pages. Before you can start editing, there are a few rules you need to know so that all you edits will be made in good faith. |-|Wiki Policy= Wikiquette No matter where you are writing, do not use the wiki as a tool to insult, attack, or threaten other users. When discussing opinions, keep it civil and rational. Also, on a wiki whose content is targeted toward children, keep the content, including images, videos, and text, user-friendly. No swearing or content of obscene or sexual nature. Do not abuse any features or distribute spam. Violators of these guidelines have been warned and, if need be, blocked. Accounts Sockpuppets (clone accounts) will be permanently blocked, so make sure you have only one account. Wiki policy discourages sharing accounts, but If this does occur, you are held responsible for whatever contributions are made in your name. Profiles Page Protection Page protection is the ability to limit who can edit a page. Administrators and Content Moderators have the ability to both protect and unprotect pages should the need arise. As a new user, many pages will be locked until you are completely registered. This will take about three days. You can ask a staff member to unlock pages for you at any time. Be sure to let them know when you are done so they can relock it. Identification Signatures identify you as the author of a block of text. They should contain an automatic link to your user page, making it easy for others to learn more about you and communicate with you. To sign your name in Source Mode, type four tildes in a row: (~~~~) or click the signature button above the edit box. To make a custom signature, visit Editing Editing on this wiki is as simple as clicking the "Edit" button on a page. Doing so will take you to an edit page where you can make changes to the page and add new information and media, correct errors, or update the formatting. Practice your editing in the sandbox. Need step-by-step tutorials on the basics and even more advanced material? Visit FANDOM University for all your needs. Mass Communication Do not promote, solicit, or advertise anything unrelated to the series and make sure all links are free of viruses/spyware. Forums The Forum feature provides a central location for discussion about the series and other matters important to the community. To ask questions, visit the help desk. To hold votings on important matters, visit the watercooler. Polls Blogs are articles written by one person that can be commented on and organized into a listing like a typical blog. Blogs must be kept on-topic, with no fan-fiction, fan-art, fan-videos, fan-characters, etc. This is a canon wiki, not a fanon one. If you have any fan content, feel free to make blogs for that on the fanon site. Chat Chat is a feature that allows near-instantaneous messaging between users. Discussions Discussions is a conversation feature used to share your thoughts and opinions on anything related to the series. |-|Templates= |-|Staff=